Grojband Corney Shots
by foreverlonely67
Summary: Just a few one shots of our favorite shipped couple Corney.
1. Chapter 1

They both stood there staring at each other both refusing to blink. Tears slowly made their way to her eyes. He noticed this and a triumphant smile adorned his face as her eyelids went down.

"Yes I win. Take that Lanes."

"Of course you won Core I'm facing the window so breeze is blowing in my face and not yours."

"Whatever. You're just a sore loser who doesn't want to admit that I beat her in a staring contest."

"Fine then. Best two out of three?"

"You're on."

They locked in and another round began. During this round you could see the blue haired boy donning a beanie stare intently into the red haired female's emerald eyes.

"Hey Lanes have I ever told you exactly how much I love your eyes?"

The female across from him blushed in surprise and looked down closing her eyes. When she opened them she could see the boy uunderneath her desperately trying to see beyond her eyelids. The blush on her face grew more intense and before she could process what was going on she felt a pair of lips on hers. When he puller away the male was smiling cheekily.

"By the way Lanes I won that round."

She looked up wideye and her embarrassment turned into anger.

"Corey Riffin!"

"Love you too Lanes."


	2. Apology

Sorry that I have not updated in a very very very very long time but I got really lazy and exams are literally right around the corner and I'm graduating this year so please bare with me and again I'm sorry. I'll try to update June 4th.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight filtered through the window and onto the face of a certain redhead. Even with the extremely bright sunlight her sleep wasn't disturbed well it wasn't disturbed until...

"LANES!"

her best friend entered her room. She jolted awake from her rest and sat up nearly knocking noggins with him. Her eyes were wide as she clutched her chest. Now you would think her heart was racing because he scared her but that's only half the reason. You see her best friend or her Core-Bear as she liked to call him in her mind was on her bed straddling her with a very big grin on his face.

"Corey Riffin do you not see the time? Why did you wake me up so early on a Saturday?"

"Well fella I just came up with this really neat dress design and I need help making it. I'm thinking of making it for Trina."

"So you came to my house eight in the morning on a Saturday after your stunt yesterday nearly got us killed to ask me to help you make a dress?"

"Yeah that's about right."

"Alright let's do this. What do you need?"

"I need you to stand really still in one position."

"Seriously that's it?"

"That's it. Think you can do that?"

"I guess so."

"Alright let's get started then."

**Wicked Cool Transition**

"OK Lanes all finished. Go take a look."

As she approached the full body mirror in the corner she was surprised at who stared back at her. Corey had made a beautiful red ankle length strapless dress. The rim of the breast part of the dress was covered in bedazzles and there was a slit from the knee straight down to the tail of the dress. The back part of the dress was very low and started just a bit above her lower back. Corey appeared behind her and pulled wig she was wearing off of her head allowing her waist length red hair to flow.

"Corey this dress is beautiful. Why'd you make such a beautiful dress for Trina?"

Corey simply laughed at her question and smiled at her.

"Lanes why would I make something for Trina? Here put these on as well."

He gave her a black box. When she opened it a beautiful yet simple diamond necklace was sitting in the box along with diamond knob earrings and a bracelet. She looked back up at him with a confused look on her face to find him missing from his previous spot. He emerged from the bathroom wearing a suit that matched the dress she was wearing.

"You're not ready yet? What's taking so long?"

"Corey why are you all dressed up? And who does this dress belong to?"

He was busy digging in her closet when he heard her ask the two questions burning inside her.

"Come on Laney don't tell me that you forgot our two month anniversary is today. You only celebrate two months once. And for this month's anniversary Princess Laney and Prince Charming are going to spend the day on the road together."

Her eyes grew the size of dinner plates as the words two month anniversary left his mouth. How could she forget?

"Really Princess Laney and Prince Charming?"

"Well I found the shoe you lost at my house and I'm now here to properly adorn your foot with your shoe. And besides you're no maid. You're to beautiful to be a maid. Love you Lanes."

"Love you too Core."


	4. AN

Yeah sorry again for disappearing again everybody but sad to say I will not be using this account anymore. Yeah you guys probably hate me now and I don't blame you guys. But if you want to keep reading them I will be posting them on Wattpad under the name bellalidashi11. They won't be up right now as I will have to edit and change them from Jr. High to High School level. But thank you to all of my followers and I will not be upset if you unfollow me in fact I don't blame you. But thank you for your support so far and I will never forget the wonderful friends that I have made right now. Love you guys.


End file.
